El Clan
by mayiro-bibiHale
Summary: Bella es una joven de 23 años con una vida problemática. Una noche, cuando intenta reconciliarse con su padre, casi es arrollada por un automóvil, más por un acto de suerte logra evitar morir. Lo que ella no sabe, es que aquello no fue suerte, alguien que la sigue desde las sombras fue quien le permitió tener una segunda oportunidad; ahora le debe la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que nignuno de los maravillosos personajes me pertence, todos son únicos de la impactante S.M

La trama de este fict sera un tanto oscura, por el momento solo publico el prefacio esperando que sea del agrado de quién sea que lo lea. La idea de esta historia es completamente mía, en un derroche de imaginación y algo de melancolía comencé a imaginar todo lo que pronto conocerán por medio de este proyecto.

Realmente aun no tengo mucho que decir, siento que le hablo a la nada escribiendo de esta forma, por eso no me atrevo a ser mas expresiva acerca del fict. Creo que algunos RR me ayudarían ;) jejeje

**PREFACIO**

-Inicia escondida y termina infelizmente muerta. Me parece conmovedor, la vida de las criaturas es tan frágil y fácil de destruir, la mía en cambio, es vacía e inmortal-Susurraba despacio al oído de Bella mientras acariciaba su cabello y ella le abrazaba.

En un hilo de voz –casi inaudible- le pregunta la chica aferrándose más a él, a su cuerpo:

-Cuando hablas de criaturas ¿Te refieres a los humanos?

-No- contesta con voz seria y seca, sin emociones-me refiero a toda la carne que tiene pulso y está vagando sin sentido por el mundo

"Él es cruel, es su naturaleza" se recordó Bella "él es frío, no puede evitarlo… jamás sentirá… no siente nada"

Caricias; caricias sobre la mejilla de Bella que hicieron volver la atención de la joven sobre su acompañante.

-Solo puedo sentir placer a través del dolor que sienten las criaturas- él suspiro cerrando sus ojos- aun dices cosas que no deberías en lugar de solo pensarlas- dijo suave sonriendo divertido al notar como la piel de la joven se tensaba ante las caricias; ante su tacto.

-Y solo existe el dolor por que tú lo provocas en- terminar aquella frase fue de las cosas más difíciles que ella hizo jamás, el solo pensarlo le arrebataba el aliento- los de mi clase… las criaturas sin sentido…

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de él, abrió sus ojos bruscamente pero no movió ni un musculo, solo continuó la conversación con algo de burla.

-Fuiste tú quién se auto nombro criatura, yo nunca te he llamado así

-Solo soy carne con pulso… ¿o no?- preguntó Bella conteniendo las lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus ojos.

Silencio; solo silencio. No hubo respuesta, porque aún no era el momento de contestar aquello.

"Nada más hermoso que destruir a lo único real para mí… pues aun esto me produce placer, y ella lo sabe" Pensaba él mientras las lágrimas de Bella se deslizaban sobre su pecho y ella le abrazaba aún más fuerte.

**Espero que el Prefacio haya sido algo impactante, se perfectamente que es algo corto pero solo busco intrigar. Prometo un primer capítulo con (por lo menos) 30 pags de Word :D**

**Quisiera de verdad saber de quien ha sido de agrado el inicio de esta historia, y claro quiero saber quien quiere saber más!**

**Love&Rockets **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! se que no es lo que había prometido, pero hay un cambio de planes. Actualizare cada mes, esta vez si es de verdad. No pude hacerlo antes porque pues estoy en mi ultimo curso y tengo que terminar mi tesis para titularme (la cual aun no llevo mas de la mitad) y aparte cuando quise subir esto pues digamos que se cruzo con mis exámenes de admisión a la universidad, pero ahora ya solo espero resultados y hago la tesis por las mañanas, así que me quedan los fines de semana para escribir! :D

LA TRAMA ES ORIGINAL DE SU SERVIDORA MAYIRO-BIBIHALE, SIN EMBARGO TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FICT PERTENECEN A S. MEYER, Sin mas por el momento, disfruten el capi!

Capitulo primero.

_Verdugo. _

Él estaba sentado en una banca del parque de la ciudad, las sombras de los arboles daban un aspecto macabro a su entorno. El viento hacía que las ramas se sacudieran alrededor mientras que la lluvia golpeaba estrepitosa contra todo a su paso. Las gotas de agua se estrellaban contra su rostro a la velocidad de las ráfagas de viento, frías y clavándose contra su piel como si de astillas se tratara; pero no le importaba, no podía sentir más allá de un leve cosquilleo.

Su mirada permanecía fija en el suelo, entrecerraba los ojos y de vez en cuando, su rostro mostraba reflejos nerviosos sobre sus pómulos. Para realizar su tarea no era necesario que se concentrara, en realidad bastaba con su simple existencia. Él era el engranaje que permitía a la monstruosa maquina continuar funcionando sin mayor necesidad de hacer presencia; era la muerte, y no tenía que acudir a cada fallecimiento en el mundo porque estos acudían a él.

Su verdadera forma es un reflejo del mundo, por eso, a nuestros ojos, puede tomar cualquier apariencia, claro que él siempre había tenido preferencia por las criaturas hermosas e inmortales. Él es una puerta que conduce a lo que resta de las almas en el mundo hacia la siguiente fase, una decisión tomada hace mucho tiempo para todo ser vivo; inmortal y teóricamente inexistente, actúa a espaldas de cualquier dios o creencia.

Es un espíritu libre, no está en su naturaleza permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Esa noche era la excepción. Llevaba más de cuatro horas inmóvil en aquella banca, vislumbrando lo que pudo haber sucedido si no hubiera intervenido en el momento justo. Se concentraba en seguirle la pista y, a la vez, en rememorar aquel instante; esos fragmentos de segundo que hubieran bastado para arrebatarle su vida a la chica. Aun teniendo el poder para intervenir y modificar cada muerte, jamás lo había hecho hasta ese momento, y por consecuente, era la primera vez en la que se cuestionaba el haber hecho lo correcto.

_La victima._

-¿Vas a perdonarme?- era la cuarta vez en su vida que preguntaba esto a su padre.

Frente a ella, Charlie con inicio de canas y con arrugas apenas y la escuchaba. Estaba verdaderamente cansado y no deseaba lidiar con nadie, ni siquiera con su hija. La miro con desinterés, bajo el marco de la puerta alumbrada por la luz que llegaba desde el interior de la casa. Estaba empapada por completo y detrás de ella continuaba lloviendo, su saco se veía justo, debía de llevar varias prendas debajo para cubrirse del frío que empalidecía su piel y hacía resaltar sus ojos de un fuerte tono marrón, como el chocolate, y extrañamente enojados, tenían un brillo particular_; _se perdió observando como su cabello estaba revuelto, húmedo y goteando ligeramente _"otra vez olvido el paraguas en casa" _pensó. Sus labios hinchados y casi tan rojos como su nariz soltaban vapor tibio mientras ella exhalaba esperando aun una respuesta.

-Te vas a enfermar- le dijo tratando de evadir el tema como llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía cuatro años.

-No me importa, si no…-ella esperaba amenazarlo con: "si no me respondes me iré". Pero su padre no le dio la oportunidad, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Rendida recargo su frente contra la puerta, era nueva, _"caoba" _pensó _"a papá siempre le gusto trabajar con la madera más especial de todas, la coba" _cerró los ojos sintiendo un leve piquete un poco más debajo de su ojo izquierdo. La madera continuaba sin lijar y le había raspado. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a correr por su mejilla y resbalar hasta su garganta.

-Sabes que volveré el próximo año-dijo alzando la voz y separándose de la puerta para dar una fuerte patada a la madera.

Sin más, dio media vuelta y se sujetó del cuello de su abrigo para subirlo tanto como le fuera posible. La lluvia era agresiva, caía demasiado fuerte y le dolía el sentirla chocar contra su cuerpo. Cruzo el jardín de la casa de su padre de forma lenta cuidando de no resbalar y llego a la acera. No se molestó en mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar, estaba muy enojada como para preocuparse por eso.

Iba a mitad de la calle cuando la luz de un auto alumbro su figura, en lugar de avanzar más rápido se detuvo y volteo hacia el vehículo. Este freno violentamente y por poco se va contra ella. Parecía un milagro que no hubiera muerto, el conductor sonó el claxon.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas imbécil!- grito Bella apoyando las manos sobre el cofre del auto. Se impulsó hacia atrás y pateo uno de los faros rompiendo el cristal, la luz se fundió al instante. Entonces continúo cruzando.

El hombre dentro del vehículo abrió la puerta gritándole insultos, buscando hacer que ella volteara mientras el caminaba hacia la parte delantera de su auto verificando el daño. Para cuando el hombre giro buscándola ella había arrancado su auto al otro lado de la calle.

Dentro de su auto Bella no se molestó en encender la calefacción, el frío le ayudaría a mantenerse despierta a tales horas de la noche. La lluvia se detenía hasta quedar serena, justó cuando entró a la autopista. Dos kilómetros más adelante se estaciono a orillas del camino. Apagó el motor y recargo su cabeza contra la ventana. Le ardían los ojos y las lágrimas se juntaban sobre ellos. Su respiración comenzó a empañar la ventana y ella se separó. Buscó entre los asientos de atrás su bolso, cuando lo encontró se lo llevo a las piernas sacando de este un pañuelo. Se observó en el espejo retrovisor y limpió el pequeño camino de sangre que había dejado el raspón sobre su mejilla. El contacto con el pañuelo ardía, pero en ningún momento reacciono ante el dolor que tallar sobre el raspón le provocaba, el enojo no se lo permitía. El maquillaje se le empezaba a correr de los ojos así que se lo quito con cuidado después de desquitarse con la piel enrojecida de su mejilla.

Cuando terminó saco de su bolso una cajetilla de cigarrillos y se llevó uno a la boca, tomo el encendedor del auto y lo prendió inhalando suavemente.

-Tengo que dejar esta mierda- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta mientras jugaba con la cajetilla entre sus manos.

A su lado las luces de los autos que pasaban parecían destellos perdidos en la negrura de la noche. Con el cigarro en la boca se desabotono el abrigo empapado y se lo quito dejándolo en la parte trasera del auto.

Encendió el auto y arrancó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volvió a la autopista y siguió hasta llegar a los límites del estado donde tomo la cuarta salida. En menos de dos horas las luces y anuncios comenzaron a aparecer. Cruzando la plaza comercial fue cuestión de minutos el llegar al edificio donde estaba su apartamento.

"_No olvides el abrigo" _se recordó mentalmente mientras bajaba del auto. Lo tomó con una mano mientras se colgaba el bolso sobre el hombro.

Puso alarma al auto y metió las llaves en el bolso mientras caminaba entre los autos de sus vecinos hasta la puerta principal del edificio. Nunca le había gustado rebuscar las llaves entre sus cosas, así que siempre las dejaba en el mismo lugar, en la pequeña bolsa interna de su bolso junto a su celular; era tal la costumbre que cada que salía de su casa o auto las dejaba ahí, aun cuando las necesitara nuevamente a un par de pasos. Rebusco el llavero que recién había guardado y una vez que las extrajo introdujo la llave del edificio en la cerradura. Abrió la rejilla y luego la puerta principal.

Apenas entró sintió como el calor recorría su cuerpo, era evidente que todos en el edificio estaban usando la calefacción. Frente a sí estaba la escalera, por lo general ella evitaba los ascensores y esta vez no sería la excepción. No tardó mucho, su apartamento estaba en el tercer piso así que le fue sencillo subir hasta allí.

Avanzo un poco en el pasillo del tercer piso hasta verse frente a su puerta, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió. Casi por inercia su mano libre fue contra la pared buscando el interruptor. Apenas le encontró el pequeño apartamento se ilumino.

Arrojo el bolso sobre la mesa junto al perchero, colgó su abrigo y bajo la mirada agotada. Allí estaba su paraguas, era extraño pues jamás lo usaba. _"¿Para qué lo habré comprado?" _se preguntaba aun con la desilusión turbando sus pensamientos.

Antes de avanzar por el pasillo se sacó los zapatos dejándolos junto al perchero. El piso estaba helado y se le entumecieron los dedos de los pies, camino hacia la puerta que llevaba a su recamara y encendió la luz de esta. Apenas entro vio su reflejo en el espejo de su buro, cerró la puerta y como a veces hacia se regañó a sí misma.

-Yo te lo dije, pero jamás me escuchas- se cruzó de brazos y avanzo hacia el espejo sosteniéndose la mirada de forma severa-te dije que no tenía caso, el jamás entenderá que fue un accidente... debes aceptar que él ya no es el mismo y que nunca te volverá a tomar en cuenta. Déjalo ir y sigue con tu vida, no tiene sentido que te aparezcas en su puerta cada año en busca de su perdón cuando tú ya te perdonaste a ti misma.

Inexplicablemente su mirada cambio a una completamente triste. Se contestó depresiva como si fuera una persona diferente a la que hace unos momentos tenía un aspecto severo. Comenzó a caminar nerviosa y asustada por la habitación ignorando a su reflejo, como si temiera que allí continuara su aspecto severo.

-Sé que tienes razón- apenas audible se disculpaba por el regaño que ella misma se había infundido- pero me gustaría imaginar que algún día _podamos _rescatar algo de lo que perdió.

-No puedes rescatarla a ella- se dijo viendo por fin el espejo y su reflejo ahora con el aspecto severo.

Era indescriptible, parecía que había dos chicas completamente distintas en esa habitación. Una era sensible y arrepentida que miraba los muros y caminaba distraída tratando de no toparse con la otra, quién era autoritaria y le reprimía con severidad cuando ella miraba el espejo, solo sostenía cruelmente su mirada.

-Lo sé- una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, había vuelto a ser la inocente que recibía la reprimenda y concentraba su vista en el suelo- pero _podemos_ rescatar una sonrisa. Hace mucho que no lo _vemos_ sonreír.

-¿_Lo vemos_?- pregunto con burla ahora la joven severa en el reflejo- deja de hablar en plural y abre bien los ojos Bella, estas sola.

Tras decir esto, parpadeo varias veces hasta asimilar que su reflejo y ella eran la misma persona. Desapareció aquella joven severa y continuó siendo solo ella, Bella.

Suspiro con resignación mientras sostenía su mirada en el espejo, el contorno de sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, haciendo que el iris color chocolate brillara en un as cristalino. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente porque aun llevaba la ropa mojada. Su cabello húmedo y castaño caía revuelto en mechones descontrolados por sus hombros adhiriéndose a su cuello, estaba empapado haciendo que pareciera más oscuro. Todo esto contrastaba con su pálida tez y el tono rozado en sus labios y nariz a causa del frío. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda erizando cada bello de su piel.

Se acercó a su armario y busco la sudadera que utilizaba para dormir, se quitó el pantalón y se sacó el suéter por sobre la cabeza, siguió con su blusa, luego la camiseta quedando en ropa interior. Su cabello ahora se adhería a la piel de su espalda. Se colocó la sudadera con _Wild_ escrito al frente. Era enrome y le llegaba a medio muslo, se veía verdaderamente pequeña enfundada en esa prenda, pero le fascinaba sin razón alguna el dormir con ella. Envolvió su cabello en una toalla y después de ponerse un nuevo par de calcetines se dirigió a la puerta.

Salió de la habitación y se encamino a su cocina, encendió la luz y tomando una taza de la estantería atravesó el lugar para servirse agua del grifo. Dio un par de sorbos y observo el reloj sobre la barra.

Eran las tres de la mañana y no tenía ninguna intención de irse a dormir. Pero era normal en su rutina; trabajaba de noche y dormía toda la mañana.

Apagó todas las luces y entró nuevamente en su habitación, estaba a punto de dejarse caer sobre su cama cuando escucho un golpe seco en la pared seguido de un pequeño retrato de ella y su padre estrellándose contra el suelo. Avanzó hacia el lugar y recogió el pequeño cuadro, el cristal se había rayado y parecía que no tardaría en romperse. Miro sorprendida la grieta en la pared donde antes había estado el retrato. Era pequeña, pero de seguro del otro lado habría un enorme _cráter_.

-¿Jacob?- pregunto fuertemente contra la pared -¿fuiste tú?

Jacob era el vecino del apartamento de junto, su sala y la habitación de Sara quedaban divididas solo por aquella pared.

-Lo siento- se escuchó detrás del muro.

-como si de verdad lo sintiera- escucho a su otra personalidad desde su cabeza.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, Bella apagó la luz y se fue a la cama terminando por dormirse. No sentía sueño, pero su cuerpo estaba cansado y en cuanto se recostó cada musculo se relajó con soltura haciéndola sentir tranquila por primera vez en aquel fatídico día; el aniversario de la muerte tanto de su madre, como de su hermana menor.

_Verdugo. _

Ella ahora estaba en su cama, él podía verla, podía sentirla. En ningún momento ella supo reaccionar ante el efímero instante en el que le permitió continuar con vida, ni siquiera lo noto. Él no esperaba que ella supiera de su intervención, pero eso no evito que se intrigara por cómo es que ella no apreciaba el regalo que él le ofreció.

En ningún momento apreció el continuar viva después de casi ser arrollada por el automóvil frente a casa de su padre. Él siguió cada uno de los pasos de Bella desde la banca del parque, analizándola, vislumbrando los movimientos de la chica desde su cabeza. Se intrigaba ante sus reacciones, su manera de pensar, de ver las cosas, de atenerse a lo que tiene o no tiene, de sobrellevar sus emociones; ella actuaba de una forma tan primitiva como infantil.

Desde segundos antes de que la rescatara expresaba desconcierto, desilusión, y por sobre esas emociones, ira. En el preciso momento que él le permitió continuar con vida, la ira de la chica se incrementó; para después desquitarse pateando el faro del auto. Ni siquiera el cigarro logro relajarla, dejo de sentir ira pero la desilusión volvía a incrustarse en su alma más fuerte a como aparecía cuando su padre le cerró la puerta en la cara. Llegar a su departamento la volvió neutral, la rutinaria acción de entrar a su hogar disperso cualquier emoción de ella; pero físicamente, cada una de sus sensaciones, se percibían distantes, casi tanto como los dolores y espasmos musculares que el estrés le había provocado.

Edward nunca antes había puesto tal atención por un humano, en realidad, jamás había seguido de cerca la vida de uno. Evitaba a los humanos porque constantemente sufrían sensaciones y cuestionamientos, cosas que él no toleraba y creía estorbos en su misión, pero lo que corría dentro de la cabeza de esa mujer era impactante; fue entonces que se preguntó si todos en la especie de la chica harían lo que ella: hablarse de una manera esquizofrénica frente al espejo. Sabía que era algo antinatural, pero ¿Qué es natural en estos tiempos?

Ahora ella continuaba en un estado seminconsciente, tumbada en su cama mientras, sin poder controlarlo, reflexionaba sobre el lugar que tomo dentro de la muerte de su madre y hermana. "_Si ella supiera que solo fue una herramienta de mi dominio" _pensó él aun observándola con habilidades psíquicas.

La lluvia había cesado, y el frío reflejaba en la humedad cayendo de los árboles a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos con desconcierto; no ardían, pero los sentía cansados. El permanecer mucho en una única forma hacía que el pudiera adaptarse a ella, y por consecuente, a las habilidades y defectos de la misma. Un ser humano no podría durar 4 horas con la vista fija y sin parpadear a la intemperie bajo una tormenta; pero el en cambio había optado por una forma de vida más intrigante, un vampiro.

Suspiro mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo, no llovía, pero las nubes aun predominaban, no se veía luna o estrellas. Tenía una sensación extraña dentro de sí, la necesidad de observar de cerca a la chica, de encontrarse frente a frente a la que siguió durante toda la noche desde su cabeza; sentía que era la única manera de averiguar si el perdonarle la vida había sido lo correcto o no.

Cambiaría su forma vampírica por una humana por algunos días, hasta poder crear la situación perfecta para encontrarse con ella; en cuanto lo hizo inhalo fuertemente, respirar, una necesidad vacía y sin sentido a la que estaría aferrado el tiempo en el que viviera en aquella débil y única forma.


End file.
